


Ski Slopes

by Willowleavesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Ski Slopes, Skiing, Slipping, hot chococlate, minor injury, ski jargon, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowleavesa/pseuds/Willowleavesa
Summary: For Mandee on Discord as part of the Christmas exchange.It was Roman’s turn to choose where the group would spend the winter holiday. He chose to take them skiing in Italy.





	Ski Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is late! It’s taking forever to upload due to wifi issued. I really wanted to make this longer but I didn’t have the time with school work. Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes

When Roman suggested they should go skiing in the winter holidays, Logan was not squealing in excitement like Patton. Nor, however, was he giving Roman a sour glare like Virgil. Logan was indifferent on the matter. He wasn't opposed to the idea, but skiing did not seem much of a relaxing holiday that he hoped for. More of a athletic holiday. 

He blocked out Virgil's complaints to the others upon the couch as he took the laptop from the coffee table and fired it up. There was no use in complaining, after meeting each other a few years back in university, they agreed they would take it in turns to choose how they spent the winter holiday off from work. This year it was Roman's choice.

Logan did not know much about skiing, he knew the general premise of the sport. Ski poles would help propel you across the snow, your feet secured to skis. It seemed like a lot of leg work and after reading a few basic reviews online, it was by their accounts of aching muscles.

"I just don't understand why you want to do something as exhausting as skiing?"

"Exhausting but rewarding! Not everyone wants to mope and do nothing for a holiday Mr Doom and Gloom."

"Common Kiddos. And it could be fun Virgil! Roman is the only one out of us that have been skiing so we don't know how fun it is. And Roman, I thought you were going to stop it with the nicknames."

Were they still at it? Logan adjusted the glasses on his face; while Virgil's point was valid, Patton’s was also true; the three of them did not know what it was truly like to ski. They had to trust in Roman's judgement. Ugh, maybe Logan would not enjoy this holiday all too  much after all.

-

"We're here!" Roman sang as held in arms in large gesture in through the doorway.

"No need to be so loud, the neighbours will here us." Virgil moaned as he plodded in the hotel room.

"Remind me how I got stuck sharing a room with you!"

Virgil dumped his bag a the foot of the bed and jumped face first into the pillow, "I drew the short straw." His voice muffled in the fabric.

Roman had done like Virgil and slouched on his bed on the opposite side of the room, leaving his bag near the wardrobe to be unpacked. Now though, he just wanted to rest after long hours on a plane to where they were in Italy. 

-

"Heyo!" Patton greeted, his head poking out from a door that adjoined the two hotel rooms. Normally these types of rooms were reserved for families, one room with separate beds for kids and another adjoining room with a double bed for parents. However, Logan had put in a request for the double to be exchanged for two singles so that they all had a bed each.

"Patton, they might still be asleep from jet lag." Logan‘s voice was barely audible as he stood further from the door.

"I'm up!" Roman shouted, lifting his upper body up in a jolt, eyes wide and hair resembling multiple ski jumps.

Virgil groaned, gabbing a spare pillow on his bed without looking and squashing it over his exposed head.

"Well it's one way to wake you." Logan walked into the room, garbing the pillow and ripping off Virgil. "As much as I would also like to sleep longer, dinner will be finished soon and I think everyone would agree something would be nicer than plane food."

Virgil groaned again but this time got up and headed straight to the door, not getting changed out of the clothes he slept in even if they were crinkled from hours of travel and sleep. 

"You're going out," Roman paused combing his hair to look the youngest up and down, "looking like that." 

Virgil stopped, went to his suitcase and grabbed deodorant. He gave two quick sprays under his shirt, tossed the bottle onto his bed and went back to the door.

Roman glared at him in disgust making some baffled noises.

"Look, we're just getting dinner and heading back, no need to spend hours getting fancy."

"I agree." Logan stated with arms folded at the door. "But a bit more than just deodorant would be acceptable. "

"Come here, kiddo." Patton took Virgil's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom, proceeding to dampen a cloth before handing it to Virgil to wash his face with.

"He has no sense of dignity." Roman huffed, setting his comb on his bedside table and proceeding to get ready for dinner.

To the four's taste buds, dinner was heavenly, though in reality it was probably mediocre at best. But after surviving the past few meals off plane food it was a relief. Choosing to go skiing in northern Italy was one of the best choices made as the buffet style dinner had the largest selection of the best food to ever exist the group has every seen, Pizza. Between the four of they they probably ate six large pizzas.

After heading back to the room and into bed, they had no trouble falling back to sleep even with their nap from earlier. With full bellies and exhausted from travel, they easily fell into dreamless sleep.

-

"Roman, I do hope you know where you're going." Logan said as he settled on the chair lift that took them to the top of the mountain. 

The four of them were decked out in full snow gear; snow trousers strapped snug to their bodies, thick thermals and socks, heavy duty coats which matched their favourite colours, warm mittens and hats which were held tight with goggles. Virgil lightly tapped the hard plastic of the ski boots against the lift floor, scowling at its weight.

Patton, however, was peering out the window as they were lifted higher up the mountain, gawking at the skiers and snowboarders as the zoomed down, getting smaller and smaller. He awed when he spotted a class of kids follow their teacher single file, adoring their matching hats which had floppy dog ears and the name of the ski school, 'the Snow Buddies.'

"Of course I know where I'm going," Roman scoffed. "I've been skiing here before."

"Wasn't that a few years ago?" Virgil raised a brow which got a glare in return.

"I trust you Roman," Patton looked away from the window. "Just be sure to take us down a gentle path first, we're beginners after all."

"Of course Patton! I wouldn't expect you to be as great as me first try."

-

When the lift got to the top of the mountain, they were quick to grab their skis and exit the loading area. There was a small hike that Roman lead them on so that they could find the ski path they wanted.

"Here we are!" Roman said joyfully, setting his skis down and starting to clip his boots into them. Virgil and Patton watched and followed his lead as he instructed them how to securely put the skis on.

"Are you sure this is the right slope?" Logan asked, also following Roman's instructions. "I thought the 'Bunny' slopes are the easiest."

"Well... they are but-"

"Roman," Patton started in his authoritative voice, "what did I say? You know we're beginners."

"I know but all beginners go to the Bunny slopes. Its quieter here, better for learning.”

"Wow, did you really have a good idea for once." Virgil piped up as he wrapped his hands comfortably round his ski poles.

"Virgil please don't start." Logan stated, pulling his goggles over his glasses.

The three listened intently as Roman went over the basics of skiing. Logan didn’t understand why pizza slices and French fries were used as a analogy to skis but he went along with it anyway. 

“Well, the best way to really learn is to get to it. Follow me!” Roman proclaimed, leading the group shuffle to the to of the slop.

Patton was last in the line behind Virgil. He snickered at the sight of them following Roman like baby ducks, shuffling ridiculously. He noticed the two signs that indicate the difficulty of the slopes, a green circle and a black diamond. He also noticed how many more people there were who were heading to the slope next to them. However he shuffled the growing doubt of him. He trusted Roman, he knew what he was doing.

All in single file they headed down the slope, skis in French fry position. The three of them tried their best to follow Roman as he weaved back and forth. It was a real leg work out and they found little use of the ski poles to push them.

Faster and faster, they were building momentum. The others could not see the look of worry and guilt spreading across his face as Roman realised his mistake. 

With the ice crisp wind pulling on their faces, stabbing like sharp icicles, they dare not open their mouths to speak but the all knew something was wrong. Other skiers zoomed passed and the more confident ones looked back in worry at the group.

Virgil was finding it hard to stop his legs from shaking, they quickly grew tired and his building fear was not helping either. This slope was far too steep for beginners and they kept getting faster and faster. They tried so hard to follow Roman as he weaved back and forth in hopes that it would slow them down.

Roman had made a sharp weave to the left and Logan was about to follow when he heard a shriek. No sooner later was there a hard thump into Logan’s back that brought him to the ground. Skidding across the snow, Virgil and Logan tumbled into each other. The thought of keeping the skis away from one another somehow coherent in the shocked panic. The snow was hard from the pressure of skis but they quickly stopped. Once certain they had come to a halt, the pair collapsed, relaxing their tensed muscles. 

“Are you okay?!” Logan heard Patton shout. 

He pushed up, bringing Virgil who was on top up with him. The boy was shaken and very red in the face but otherwise appeared okay. Roman was also there, helping to unclip the skis before helping the two of them up and somewhere in that time Patton appeared. 

Patton was looking the two over for injuries as they stood on shaking legs, Roman not pausing to take a breath in his cacophony of sorries.

“It’s alright Roman.” Virgil said, surprising Logan as he stretched out his back, wincing slightly in pain.

“But I should have noticed! I toke you down the wrong slope and it’s my fault you guys fell!” Roman said, stabbing his skis sharply into the snow.

“Hey, it’s okay Ro, I should have said when I thought something was wrong at the top.” 

Roman shook off the two’s remarks. “But-“

“Seriously, Roman,” Logan started, giving him a sharp look, “it was an honest mistake. The tumble looked worse than it was.” He than looked to Virgil, “right?”

“Right.”

And honestly it was true, they were both standing and not feeling dizzy or disoriented in the slightest. At worst they had a few deep bruises and would definitely ache more in the morning. 

“I think that’s enough skiing for today. Let’s go find somewhere to warm you two up.”

Patton took his skis along with Virgil’s while Roman took his and Logan’s. The pair insisted against the others’ protests.

Carefully, they came down the rest of the mountain, giving in a sigh of relief once they reached the bottom. They handed on their skies into the hiring hut and proceeded into town. 

Patton wanted to take them back to the hotel room to get them warmed up but Virgil insisted they head into town first. 

“There’s a place I saw coming in that will be nicer to warm up.”

The skiing village only had a few coming and goers at that time of day. Most people were up the mountain skiing. Virgil lead them into a small cafe, the fire place roared and painted the dimly light room in a warming orange and shades of sepia. The rustic wooden furniture that were decorated in woven cloths and cushions added to the warmth and accented the wooden beams running across the walls. It was a large contrast to the bitter cold outside. 

They found an empty table next to the fire place, taking off their coats and resting them against their chairs.

“I’ll be right back.” Patton said before rushing off to the cafe counter.

Roman groaned a slammed his head onto the table.

“That sounded like it hurt.” Virgil said, pushing his dripping fringe away from his eyes.

“I can’t believe I mistook a black slope for a green. Who does that!” Roman shouted and received a few looks from the fellow patrons.

“Roman you’ll make a scene.” Logan said, placing his hand upon his friend’s shoulder. “There’s no use thinking like that, the fact is that none of us were hurt too badly.”

“Yeah, Princess. That negative thinking is my job.” The two gave Virgil a weary glance to which he replied to which just a shrug.

Roman sighed. “You’re glad Patton didn’t hear that.”

“Hear what?” Patton had returned with two mugs in his hand and a barista who also had two mugs. They placed the mugs down, Patton took his seat and the barista returned to the counter.

“I asked for extra cream and marshmallows!” He exclaimed.

But there was more than just the mountain of cream dotted with pink and white marshmallows. There was a thick shaving of chocolate and half a flake jammed into the cream. It looked delicious. Once they had gotten past the extras their eyes all widened at the hot chocolate beneath. It was smooth and creamy, a much earthy tone than most chocolates and not too sweet either but not in the slightest sense bitter. No, it was the most amazing cup of hot chocolate. It was like someone got the most delicious chocolate in world, melted it and thinned it with pure cream.

“We’re coming back here everyday.” Virgil stated before going in for another sip. The others simply hummed in agreement, completely forgetting the mishaps of the day and loosing all sense to the chocolate heaven.


End file.
